Love in all Shapes and Sizes
by tony-luvv
Summary: A lazy morning between Thor and Tony.


Prompt! The world could always use some more Thor/Tony! How about Thor enjoying how much smaller (height and build) Tony is than him.

* * *

The god woke slowly, tensing and releasing lax muscles as he started becoming aware of his surroundings. He slowly blinked open his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of he and Anthony's floor. Speaking of the man, he turned his head to left where the smaller man slept. He looked heavenly, the sun was coming up behind him, casting shadows under long and full eye lashes. The genius lay facing his lover, curled on his side with half his face buried in the pillow. The blanket came high up over his shoulder and down over his closed mouth. The faintest sound came from him breathing through his nose, just a low whistling sound.

The thunder god contented himself with laying there watching the other man sleep as he thought over how they had come to his point. Both men had somehow found themselves together grieving over the loses of their women. It seemed that Jane was move invested in her work and the long distance relationship wasn't something she wanted to keep up anymore. He found out that Pepper couldn't handle loving and taking care of a billionaire superhero, which caused the two to step back from their relationship and work on being just friends again. Although they had broken up with what they thought was their 'forever girls,' as Anthony called it, they were as devastated as the team thought they would be. Yes they were upset and but both their breaks in relationships and a standing friendship were agreed to be the better option.

It wasn't long after that that Anthony and he had fallen into bed together. At first it was a casual thing, something to make them forget about their 'exes' and relieve some tension. But the longer than bedded each other, the closer they became. Soon he was confessing to a nervous Tony that he had developed feels for him and wished to take their physical relationship to something more. Anthony had calmed down once Thor explained his feels and said that he felt the same.

Now 7 months after their break ups, they were happily together in a healthy relationship. In between their responsibilities, Anthony showed him the joys of Midgard and Thor in return explained and brought Asgardian sciences to teach his mortal lover.

He looked back at his lover, still peacefully sleeping. Not wanted to wake the overworked man, he slipped from the bed to go to the bathroom and then the kitchen. During his longer stays that left him with a lot of downtime, his lover had paid for him to take cooking lessons once the god figured out how much he enjoyed it.

So he prepared some homemade French toast, a side of bacon and some cut fruit as well. His Midgardian lover had a deep adoration for all fruits but that devotion did not extended to vegetables, his tastes more limited in that food group.

He started with the fruit, cutting some into a bowl and then placing it into the fridge, when Anthony woke he would wander in and look there for something to much on usually. Once that was taken care of he moved on to making the sauce needed to dip the bread in. He was on his second batch of French toast and starting in on the bacon when Anthony wondered it.

He looked up and over when his breath caught. Anthony had grabbed one of his t-shirts to throw on and the item completely dwarfed him. It was obvious that Thor was quite taller than the other man, the top of Anthony's head not even reaching the bottom of his chin when they hugged. It was also very obvious that Thor was very much obsessed with how small Anthony was and his lover knew it well. He would wear the god's clothes, sometimes surprising him in his shirts and not much else or curl up in someone of the hoodies he had come to own during his stay on Midgard. It never failed to get the blonde's blood pumping south or just bring out his possessive side.

Anthony came closer, rubbing at his eyes as he did just as the god predicted. Once he had obtained his bowl of chopped fruit he came next to the god and hoped up on the counter to sit there and watch the other prepare breakfast. The sound of cooking and simple closeness was enough for them, not feeling the need to make conversation as they simple just shared space together. And if one of Thor's mighty hands made its way to Anthony's bare thigh just to have some part of physical contact, well the genius didn't mind.

When the food was ready they moved to the table to eat, light conversation here and there but for the most part they contented themselves with eating. Tony was first to finish eating so he gathered the plates and silverware to load into the dish washer. When he was done with his task he went over and sat in the god's lap.

"Hi there."

"Hello yourself," his hands came up to wrap around the smaller man in his lap, one hand returning to his thighs to rub up and down the smooth skin there.

"Let's have a lazy day, we can lay on the couch, I can show you some of the movies I wanted you to see."

"I am fine with whatever you wish to do." Leaning forward, he kissed sweet lips and then adjusted his grip so that he could stand and lift the other into a bridal carry. Anthony weighed nothing in his arms, so small and frail compared to the god.

They went to the couch where they got comfortable, it was a sectional so he settled into the end piece that was longer than the others. His lover between his legs he grabbed a throw blanket to cover their tangled legs and the brunette got comfortable leaning back into his chest.

The television sat high up on the wall, so he the slight upturn to his head so he could rest his chin on top of his lovers head wouldn't mess with his view.

They were watching something called The Breakfast Club when he felt his hands being played with. He moved his head so he could rub his cheek against soft curls and get a look at what the other man was doing. He started with tracing there lines of his hands and then put their hands together, Thor's fingers look as if they could swallow Tony's whole. Attention completely taken from the movie, he watched as the other compared body parts. Arms longer and thicker than his own that were lean and shorter, legs that stopped at god's calves. Feet and hands twice the size of the other.

"Are you having fun Anthony?" Said man twisted to look up at him and then back down at their hands in his lap.

"You're just so big." He sounded so amazed when he said it.

"Or maybe you're just small." He said it lightly with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I am. But you're still really big." He rubbed his thumbs against the back of his hands that had found their way to his thighs again. "But I like it."


End file.
